Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Snidget
Summary: This is not just a typical 5th year story. Oh no. It may start out that way, but I frankly couldn't think of any other way to start it. Please read. Please review. Even flame it if you want. I will prove to you that you do not need a Mary Sue to make a gr
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I have posted another story on ff.net before, 'Missing Scenes from the Harry Potter Books', but I got bored with it. Thanx to everyone who reviewed and please review this story. Constuctive critisism would also be appreciated!  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
He was in a gloomy, dark graveyard. It was quiet. The boy beside him pulled out his wand; he did the same. Suddenly, there was movement. Both of them turned towards the source and watched, silently, as the figure moved towards them. It was then that he felt a pain unlike any that he had ever felt before. It blinded him...took over him completely...  
  
"Kill the spare!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
His companion fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, woke up with a start. He had been having this dream ever since he had left his school for the summer holidays. This dream was based on reality, a reality that Harry would have liked to forget, but was forced to relive over again every time he fell asleep. He glanced over at the alarm clock on his bedside table - 4:00 a.m, on the 31st July. His birthday. For once he didn't feel happy about this; he remembered with a shudder that another boy would have no more birthdays, and it was all his fault. If he hadn't asked Cedric to take the Cup with him...  
  
To take his mind of this, he thought of his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had both sent letters to him a couple of days ago. Ron was staying at home for the holidays, as Mr Weasley and Percy were both very busy at the Ministry. Hermione had gone with her parents to Bulgaria for the summer. She didn't mention Viktor Krum at all in her letter, but it didn't take a genius to figure out why she had chosen Bulgaria as her holiday destination. He had also recieved a letter from his godfather, Sirius Black. He was on a special mission for Dumbledore, but had promised Harry that he would definately see him by Christmas. This made him feel better. In the dark times that were coming, he would need his godfather more than ever.  
  
His musings were interrupted by a loud tapping on the window, which he soon opened, Five owls immediately flew in and landed on his bed, while Hedwig, his own snowy white owl, nibbled his ear affecionately and then went into her cage, curling her head beneath her wing.  
  
Harry took his first letter off a regal-looking tawny brown owl, which flew straight back out of the window again. He opened the letter and read it.  
  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
This letter is to congratulate you on becoming a prefect. Term will begin on September 1st. Please take note of your supplies list and badge.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Acting Headmistress  
  
He then opened letters from Ron and Hermione. They wished him a happy birthday, and sent him a present each; Ron sent him a book on the Chudley Cannons, and Hermione sent him a book on the mistreatment of house elves. Harry chuckled. "Looks like Hermione is still on her SPEW kick!"  
  
The other letters were from Sirius, who sent him a phoenix feather, and Hagrid, who gave him some treacle toffee. Harry was puzzled about Sirius' present, but the letter offered no explanation.  
  
"BOY! YOU COME DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"  
  
Harry groaned. What had he done now? he hurriedly stored all of his letters and gifts under a loose floorboard and made his way downstairs.  
  
  
A/N: So what d'you think? Huh? Please review using that handy litte box just below! 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my Harry Potter books, Harry Potter posters, Harry Potter merchandise....  
  
A/N: Thanx to everyone who reviewed: *beth* - I read and reviewed your story; it's really good!  
Dancing Fairy - Hope is definately not a typical Mary Sue!  
Em - Thanx for all the advice. Yours was a particularly helpful review and also helped to boost my confidence!  
Triforce - THANX FOR YOUR MAGNIFICENT REVIEW!  
crazy_laulo - Thanx for the review! More chapters coming soon!  
ThaliaGoddess - Thanx! I will probably be uploading these chapters faster so you will be able to read more pretty soon!  
  
  
To everyone else - please r/r!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Harry Potter reached the bottom of the stairs to find Aunt Petunia and Dudley holding suitcases.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry was puzzled.   
  
Uncle Vernon glared at him. "Petunia and Dudley are going to stay with Marge for the rest of the summer. I will be staying here to take care of Grunnings, as those incompetent employees of mine can hardly be expected to keep the company going for the rest of the summer."  
  
"So what do you need me for?"  
  
"Marge will be coming to pick them up." At this, Harry let out a little groan and was rewarded by another glare fom Uncle Vernon. " I am now leaving for work. It is your duty, when Marge comes, to pack all of the luggage in her car. And if you are disrespectful to her in any way, I will see to it that you will never go back to that freak school of yours. I have also left a list of chores on the kitchen table. I expect them to be completed when I arrive home tonight. Do you understand all of that, boy?"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied with a little sigh. It was no use kicking up a fuss; this year, he just wanted to get through the summer without any problems.  
  
Uncle Vernon gave Aunt Petunia a peck on the cheek and ruffled Dudley's hair. "Have a good time, alright?"   
  
"We'll be fine, Vernon," replied Aunt Petunia.  
  
Uncle Vernon then left for work. Ten minutes after, a green car pulled up by their house. They all walked out to the car, Harry dragging two suitcases behind him.  
  
"Hello, Petunia." Marge had a huge smile on her face, which quickly faded at the sight of Harry. "He's not coming as well, is he?"  
  
Petunia let out a little laugh. "No, of course not, Marge. He's just taking care of our luggage for us."  
  
"Well then, get on with it, boy." As Aunt Petunia and Dudley climbed into the car (Dudley with some difficulty), Harry opened the car boot and started loading the suitcases into it. After he had done that, the car drove away.  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief, pleased that he wouldn't have to see his aunt and cousin for the rest of the summer. He then walked back into the house and glanced at the list that Uncle Vernon had left out for him. The chores included weeding the garden and making dinner ready for when Uncle Vernon returned. Harry grimaced, but set out to the garden, ready to tackle those weeds.   



	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Harry Potter. Everything belongs to Warner Bros, J.K Rowling, Scholastic Publishing and Bloomsbury Publishing.  
  
A/N: Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed - Em, *beth*, Triforce, Ravenclaw-Filly, G0ddess Calliope and crazy_laulo. I never expected to be on anyone's Author Alerts or Favourites lists so soon, as this is my first fanfic! The main complaint I received is that my chapters are too short. I promise they will get longer, but I wanted to get my story going first. Well, that's enough from me. Read, review, and enjoy!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry was rummaging in the garden shed looking for some equipment when a voice startled him.  
  
"It's been a long time, Harry Potter."  
  
He whirled around, only to be confronted with the smiling face of Mrs. Figg, the elderly lady from down the road.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Figg. How did you get in?"  
  
"You left the garden gate open. I would advise you to be more careful, especially now that Lord Voldemort is back in power."  
  
"Oh yeah,sorry..." Something clicked in Harry's mind. "Mrs.Figg? As in Arabella Figg?"  
  
"Very good, boy. I am, in fact, a witch. I was stationed here on Privet Drive to keep an eye on you until you started Hogwarts. That is why you haven't seen much of me lately."  
  
Harry suddenly felt extremely angry. "You knew I was a wizard? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Mrs Figg's face fell. "I really wanted to, Harry, but I was forbidden to. Albus said it would be easier for you to grow up not knowing what you are, and I had no chioce but to respect his wishes. You are just like your father, Harry. Just like him."  
  
"You knew him?"  
  
"Yes, and Lily too. They were two of the most wonderful people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."  
  
Harry wasn't surprised. It seemed that every adult he knew had known his parents, but here was someone who could tell him more about them. He said so to Mrs Figg, and she replied by telling him about his father's pranks until it grew dark outside.  
  
"I really must get going now, Harry. I am travelling up to Hogwarts tonight for a meeting with Albus. I promise I will see you again soon." And with that she left.  
  
Harry then started to panic. He was so busy talking to Mrs. Figg that he hadn't done any of the chores that Uncle Vernon had asked him to do. He decided to leave the weeding and start preparing dinner. However, he had just gotten inside the house when a blue Ford pulled up outside the house. Two minutes later Uncle Vernon barged through the front door.  
  
"Boy! Where are you?"  
  
Harry left the kitchen and put on his most angelic voice. "Yes, Uncle Vernon?"  
  
"Have you done any of the things I asked you to do this morning?"  
  
"No."  
  
"No? What do you mean, no? Why not?" Uncle Vernon was starting to get angry.  
  
"Well, you know Mrs Figg from across the road, She happens to be a witch and-"  
  
"Liar! How dare you make up a fib like that!"  
  
"It's true!"  
  
"Don't talk back to me boy!" And with that, Uncle Vernon struck him. Harry fell to the ground. He wondered why Uncle Vernon was in such a bad mood, but not for long.  
  
"I recieved a letter this morning at work, boy. From a man named Albus Dumbledore or something like that. He told me everything that happened last year. Well. let me tell you, boy, you are not getting any special treatment from me!" Uncle Vernon then hit Harry again. He pulled back for a third punch, but this time Harry was ready. He ducked and ran past Uncle Vernon, out of the front door, and down the street.  
  
"Boy! Where do you think you're going?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
